


Краплёные карты

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - миди [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brock Rumlow is the best dog, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Crossover, Fate & Destiny, Jack Needs a Hug, Kind of happy ending, M/M, Magic, Mild Language, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Случайное ярмарочное гадание сбылось. В точности. Но совсем не так, как ожидал юный принц.





	Краплёные карты

 

**1**

  
Ярмарка гремела на несколько кварталов, полыхала яркими огнями-бабочками, взрывалась фейерверками, благоухала хотдогами, сладкой ватой и варёной кукурузой. Чисто американское развлечение с высоченными мертвыми петлями горок, крикливыми ряжеными лоточниками, десятком беспроигрышных лотерей и обязательным шатром гадалки на отшибе.  
  
Гильбоа воевала всегда, и Сайлас, едва вступил на трон, лишь сильнее раздул угли вездесущей военной машины, забирая всё новые и новые жизни. А чтобы народ не роптал, не обвинял своего короля в бессмысленности и кровожадности, приходилось несколько раз в год устраивать такие вот развеселые гуляния, чтобы подданные не забывали, зачем идут на фронт, чтобы, слыша весёлый детский смех, видя улыбки и искорки бенгальских огней, отражающиеся в глазах близких, негодовали и шли вперёд.  
  
Мишель хлопнула в ладоши и подняла на Томасину умоляющий взгляд.  
  
— Отпусти нас с Ненной покататься. Мы не скажем маме и она за нами присмотрит, — она ткнула пальцем в длинную очередь на русские горки.  
  
— Не пристало принцессе участвовать в таких увеселениях, — нахмурилась Томасина. — Но, думаю, от одного раза никому плохо не будет.  
  
— Бежим! — радостно завизжала Мишель и дёрнула брата за руку. — Бежим, займем очередь. Покатаемся и купим сладкой ваты, а потом… — Она сделала страшные глаза, огляделась по сторонам и, понизив голос, шепнула: — Заглянем к гадалке. Ты же хочешь узнать своё будущее?  
  
— Я и так знаю свое будущее, — буркнул Джек, следуя за сестрой. — Я буду королем.  
  
— Я старше! — Мишель обернулась, на ходу гордо вскинув голову. — А значит, я буду королевой! — и, споткнувшись, полетела на песок дорожки.  
  
— Ваше высочество, — всплеснула руками Ненна и подскочила к ревущей в голос принцессе, достала из сумочки бутылку с водой и салфетки. — Ну как же вы так!  
  
Мишель, размазывая слёзы по щекам, повернулась к брату и показала ему язык.  
  
Джек высокомерно передернул плечами.  
  
— Подумаешь! — сказал он. — Растяпа!  
  
В итоге, одёрнув напрочь испачканную юбку, Мишель наотрез отказалась идти на русские горки, несмотря на то, что их очередь как раз подошла, а билеты были куплены, и Ненну не пустила, всхлипнув пару раз и напомнив, что ей вообще-то больно. И то, что брата одного туда не пустят, а Томасина явно не составит ему компанию, только грело поруганную гордость.  
  
Розовая сахарная вата на длинной деревянной палочке сладко пахла ванилью. Позабывшая обо всех своих невзгодах и горестях Мишель отщипнула кусочек и закинула себе в рот.  
  
— Принцесса должна есть как леди, — пояснила она брату.  
  
Джеку не очень-то хотелось на горки: он втайне побаивался высоты. Они обошли фокусника, клоунов, жонглеров, дрессированных собачек, заглянули в тир, где Джек, которого учили стрелять с восьми лет, выиграл сестре голубого плюшевого кролика. Наелись мороженого и попкорна, сладкой ваты, напились газировки, а под конец Джек, набравшись смелости, зашёл в палатку ярмарочной гадалки — седой носатой старухи с волосатой бородавкой на подбородке.  
  
В полумраке старого шатра пахло ладаном и сандалом, на столе таинственно переливался всеми цветами радуги хрустальный шар. Старуха сидела в глубоком кресле, накинув на плечи цветастую шаль, и внимательно разглядывала вошедшего.  
  
— Ну здравствуй, маленький принц, — щербато улыбнулась гадалка. — Проходи-проходи, старая Гата расскажет тебе всю правду, ничего не утаит. Ты лишь карт её коснёшься, спросишь о самом заповедном, и Гата всё тебе скажет.  
  
Джек прищурился, глядя на рубашку странных, слишком больших карт, на звёзды и луну на ней.  
  
— Не бойся. — Гата привстала с кресла, отчего десяток браслетов вокруг её морщинистых запястий мелодично зазвенели, разгоняя душную тишину палатки. — Подумай о том, чего хочешь больше всего на свете, подумай и коснись их.  
  
Гадалка протянула Джеку карты рубашкой вверх. Джек сдвинул половину колоды, как сдвигал при игре в бридж с матерью.  
  
— Подумал, — сказал он.  
  
Он хотел корону, а ещё — чтобы отец его любил. Чтобы его хоть кто-то любил.  
  
На первой же карте улыбке сползла с лица Гаты. Она подняла на Джека выцветшие от возраста зеленоватые глаза. Вздохнула.  
  
Вторая, третья карты заставили нахмуриться. На последней она закурила ароматную сигариллу.  
  
— Сложная судьба у тебя, сынок. Не любит тебя она, не балует. Не жди от других милости, всё бери сам. — Гата ткнула в первую карту. — Ты совершенно один. Нет у тебя никого. Есть семья, но никого нет, — указала на вторую. — Нет тебе прямой дороги к мечте, не дастся она сама тебе в руки, и любовь не дастся. — Третью карту Гата взяла в ладонь. — Никому такого не говорила. Редкая карта, не идёт обычно в руку. — Над четвёртой её рука дрогнула. — Чёрный Шак за тобой придёт, не гони его, он поможет, подскажет дорогу. — Вытащила пятую. — И выведет он к тебе человека из мира мёртвых. Они судьба твоя: пёс из бездны и мертвец.  
  
Гата, тяжело дыша, откинулась на спинку кресла, смахнула со лба пот и снова взглянула на предложенный картами расклад.  
  
— Нет тебе иной дороги, сынок, только по углям и только через преисподнюю. Бедный мой мальчик, совсем одинокий мальчик, — запричитала она, не отнимая взгляда от карт, словно и не видела ничего другого вокруг себя.  
  
Напуганный и потрясённый, Джек выгреб из кармана все деньги, что у него были, бросил на застеленный пёстрой шалью стол и выскочил из шатра.  
  
Снаружи он остановился, моргая от яркого солнечного света, пока к нему, крича, что они его потеряли, не подбежали Мишель и Ненна, куда-то не поволокли…  
  
К вечеру Джек напрочь забыл о том, что нагадала ему старуха. И не вспоминал ещё пятнадцать лет.  


 

**2**

  
Под лапами мягко пружинила сырая земля. Он мчался вперёд, почти не разбирая дороги, ведомый неясным предчувствием, чужой болью и собственным желанием помочь, сделать хоть что-то, превозмогая даже свои не слишком великие силы.  
  
Он не помнил, сколько не спал, стаскивая к двери стоящего у самой границы незнакомого города дома всё, что мог найти съестного, чтобы важный поел, стаскивая одежду, какие-то мелочи, что удавалось украсть. Он мотался из одного района в другой, лез под руку мяснику в лавке неподалёку, выпрашивая что-нибудь вкусное, и уносил, уже не помня, ел ли сам вообще в последнее время.  
  
Вывалив розовый язык, он замер на обочине дороги, ведущей в город. Чёрные худые бока ходили ходуном. Его шатало от усталости, треснувшие — ещё до всего этого — в нескольких местах рёбра противно ныли, отдаваясь головной болью.  
  
Яркий свет фар резанул по глазам. Он тихо взвизгнул и, пошатнувшись, повалился на землю, чувствуя, как последние силы утекают, как бы он ни сопротивлялся, ни скрёб лапами, пытаясь встать.  
  
— Тормози! — приказал Джек и вышел из машины. — Собака? Собака… Эй, чей ты? Без ошейника… Похоже, породистый, только худющий…  
  
Джек поднял длиннолапого чёрного пса, запихал в машину на заднее сиденье.  
  
— Поехали со мной, — тихо сказал он. — Будешь моей собакой.  
  
У Джека никогда не было животных, но сейчас, усталый и душевно такой же измученный, каким телесно был измучен этот пёс, он хотел… чего-то. Преданности, может быть. Верности. Или хотя бы чтобы ему лизнули руку.  
  
Вздохнув, пёс поднял тяжёлую голову и положил её на бедро странного человека, от которого веяло такой же тоской, как и от важного. По-хорошему, нужно было зарычать, выбраться из машины и бежать обратно, но он так устал, что сил не было даже лапой двинуть. А потому пёс смежил веки, устало вздохнул и поддался сну.  


 

***

  
В Шайло Джек вызвал ветеринара, велел привезти мясо и витамины и, пока врач осматривал здоровенную чёрную зверюгу, придерживал ту за морду.  
  
Ветеринар сказал, что это чешский волчак, пяти-шести лет. Сделал прививки, выписал усиленное питание и ошейник от блох, забрал чек и ушёл.  
  
Джек нашёл в холодильнике охлажденный фарш, вывалил в большую салатницу и поставил перед псом.  
  
— Буду звать тебя Волк, — сказал он. — Ешь, ну что ты? Надо тебе ошейник и поводок купить. Утром пойдем гулять. Ешь. Или ты пить хочешь?  
  
Джек налил псу воды.  
  
С грустью глянув на свежий и такой ароматный фарш, пёс сел рядом с большой тарелкой и боднул её носом, прикидывая, не получится ли как-то взять в зубы за край и отнести важному. Он прекрасно помнил, что важный силён и спокойно может справиться и с таким несложным заданием как прокорм, но всё равно внутри всё сжималось от возможности потерять его, оставить совершенно одного.  
  
Попробовав тарелку на зуб, пёс сел рядом.  
  
Тяжёлая — не унести, и так пахнет, что вся выучка летела к чертям. Есть хотелось зверски. В очередной раз оглянувшись на застывшего рядом грустного, пёс жадно принялся за еду.  
  
Какое же это удовольствие: сладкий, сочащийся соком, свежий фарш, так и тающий на языке. Вылизав тарелку дочиста, пёс благодарно ткнулся носом в ладонь грустного, лизнул пальцы. Но хвостом вилять не стал. Он не домашняя диванная болонка, чтобы крутить задницей и лезть целоваться. Поблагодарил и хватит с него. Вот поспит сейчас, а на утро снова к важному.  
  
Джек погладил пса по голове.  
  
— Вымыть бы тебя, — вздохнул он. — Но я никогда не мыл собак, да и шампуня у меня нет.  
  
Он постелил Волку толстое одеяло. Налил себе бурбон, понюхал, посмотрел на пса.  
  
— Собаки вроде не любят пьяных… — пробормотал он.  
  
Не стал пить и ушёл в свою спальню на второй этаж.  
  
Псу хотелось спать, но выработанная годами привычка всегда всё держать под контролем не позволяла сразу улечься на приготовленное место, а потому он поднялся, пошатываясь от усталости, прошёлся по гостиной, заглянул на кухню, мысленно прикинув, что в таком доме важному было бы легче и проще приходить в себя: не пришлось бы спать на полу на расстеленном спальнике, жаться к его боку в поисках тепла — хотя псу-то как раз нравилось засыпать под тяжёлой рукой важного, уткнувшись носом ему в ключицы, — не пришлось бы голодать.  
  
Дальше по коридору располагались ещё одна спальня, ванная комната, балкон. Просунув нос между решёток, пёс присвистнул бы, если бы мог. Это же надо как высоко грустный забрался. Отсюда не так просто будет уйти и совсем нет никакой вероятности вернуться обратно.  
  
На низком столике в гостиной, как раз напротив его лежанки, обнаружился пузатый стакан, который пах слишком подозрительно знакомо. Оглядевшись по сторонам и облизав морду, пёс, тихо поскуливая от удовольствия, принялся лакать самый лучший бурбон, что он вообще когда-либо пил за всё время, что помнил себя. Вылизав стакан, он добрёл до своего места и завалился на бок, вытянув лапы.  
  
А жизнь-то определённо налаживалась.  


 

**3**

  
Утром Джек проснулся, помня, что вчера вроде бы случилось что-то хорошее. Он не сразу вспомнил, что, а вспомнив, улыбнулся.  
  
У него есть собака. Собака! Его собственная собака!  
  
Джек быстро умылся и побрился и чуть ли не вприпрыжку спустился по лестнице.  
  
Пёс дрых, развалившись на одеяле.  
  
— Доброе утро, приятель! — сказал Джек. — Сейчас мы позавтракаем и пойдём гулять. Только сначала я тебя вычешу.  
  
Открыв один глаз, пёс счастливо заскулил, забил хвостом, не поднимаясь. Давно он не видел важного в таком приподнятом настроении, но видение очень быстро рассеялось. Рядом с лежанкой стоял вчерашний грустный: в нём действительно что-то было от важного, но он не был им.  
  
Подставляться сильным рукам было неожиданно приятно. Пёс ворчал для порядка, зыркал жёлтыми глазами, но послушно вставал, садился, поворачивался боком, внутренне едва ли не урча от удовольствия, а в самом конце бездумно притерся мордой к грустному, устроив её у него на плече.  
  
Псу нравилось как пах этот человек, нравилось, каким он был на ощупь, нравилась небольшая внешняя схожесть с важным, вот только он понять не мог, почему в серых глазах было столько понамешано тревожного, почему от грустного настолько сильно тянуло одиночеством и отчаянной горькой тоской. Неправильно это, не должны те, кто нравится псу, страдать. А потому он решил, что обязательно вернётся в этот дом.  
  
Ошейник и поводок привезли как раз к концу завтрака. Пёс слопал ещё одну миску фарша, смешанного с сырыми яйцами, а Джек съел яичницу с беконом. По комнате, в которой спал пёс, лёгкий сквозняк гонял вычесанные клочья грязной шерсти, но это Джека не беспокоило — прислуга уберёт.  
  
Надев на Волка ошейник и прицепив поводок, Джек сказал:  
  
— Идем гулять, Волк.  
  
Ошейник псу даже понравился. Он помнил, что до всего этого у него тоже был ошейник, но другой, тонкий, из металла, позвякивающий при ходьбе и удобно ложащийся на грудь двумя пластинками. Точно такой же ошейник носил и его важный, или это был ошейник пса? А вот поводок не вдохновил. Не любил он любые ограничения своей свободы, да и бежать ему надо было. Слишком надолго пёс не мог оставить важного, тому могло снова стать плохо.  
  
Пару раз чувствительно рванувшись из руки, пёс угрюмо обернулся к грустному. Если бы он только мог сказать, что думает об этом затейнике. Даже в свои лучшие времена пёс никому не позволял сажать себя на привязь, но тут же вспомнился важный и нежелание уходить, привычка тыкаться ему носом в живот, прижимать уши к голове и ждать хоть какой-нибудь ласки. Но это другое, совсем другое.  
  
Джек довёл Волка до ближайшего парка, подождал, пока тот сделает свои дела, а потом пошёл куда глаза глядят. Точнее туда, куда тянул его за собой пёс. Может, Волк приведёт его к бывшему хозяину, который его бросил? Потому что Волка точно бросили. И Джек сможет набить этой сволочи морду.  
  
Джек почему-то и мысли не допускал, что Волк мог просто потеряться. Может, потому что у того не было ошейника. А теперь был. С жетоном. А на жетоне гравировка: «Принадлежит Джеку Бенджамину».  
  
Дорога сама стелилась под лапы. Пёс будто нутром чувствовал, куда следует идти, хотя и не помнил толком, как оказался в этой части города. Вроде бы его сюда привезли на машине, накормили, уложили спать. Пёс обернулся через плечо. А может, грустный и правда неплох и стоит того, чтобы пёс и его полюбил?  
  
В груди тревожно тянуло. Хотелось верить, что важный забрал то, что он оставлял вчера на пороге, поел и спал эту ночь спокойно, а не сидел на полу в углу, слепо вглядываясь в ночную темному, сжимая в ладони кухонный нож.  
  
Но еда на пороге осталась нетронутой.  
  
Пёс рванулся что было сил, вырывая поводок у грустного, ударился лапами, грудью в дверь, отчаянно заскулил, завыл, в надежде, что его услышат.  
  
— Волк, Волк, что ты? — Джек придержал пса, погладил по голове.  
  
Он посмотрел на пыльную клетчатую рубаху, лежащую у двери явно заброшенного дома, заглянул в пакет — там были сэндвичи в пергаментной бумаге и пара бутылок воды. А потом смело повернул дверную ручку и толкнул дверь.  
  
В доме было пусто и тихо. Пол, насколько хватало взгляда, устилал плотный ковёр из пыли с единственной пересекающей его цепочкой собачьих следов.  
  
Оттеснив грустного с дороги, пёс схватил пакет в зубы и поволок через гостиную в одну из комнат, где, если верить ощущениям, и был самый важный его человек.  
  
Тяжёлый пакет мешался в лапах, не давал нормально идти, но пёс не выпускал режущие пасть ручки из хватки. Если еда всё ещё здесь, значит, важный не пил уже как минимум вторые сутки.  
  
Волк вёл себя очень странно для собаки. Джек с интересом пошёл за ним.  
  
Около едва прикрытой двери небольшой кладовки пёс замер, прислушался и горестно, совсем по-человечески выдохнул, заворчал, протискивая морду в щель.  
  
Важный сидел в углу, подтянув колени к груди, всё в той же одежде, не удосужившись надеть на себя что-то кроме заляпанных чем-то чёрным джинс и видавшей лучшие времена футболки. Бросив пакет у стены, пёс, подлетел к важному, ткнулся носом ему в щёку, вылизывая и рассказывая о том, какой тот идиот, ругая за непослушание.  
  
Тяжёлая рука легла на загривок.  
  
— Не получается без тебя спать, — хрипло отозвался важный и тут же вскинулся, становясь снова сильным, опасным.  
  
Задвинув пса за спину, он поднялся одним слитным движением, выставив вперёд неживую, пахнущую металлом руку.  
  
— Кто ты? Тебя они послали?  
  
Похожий на бомжа парень, высокий, плечистый, с железной рукой… Джек до того оторопел, что даже не испугался.  
  
— Это твой пёс? — спросил он на том же языке, на котором говорил незнакомец. — Ты ветеран? Сайлас совершенно не заботится о ветеранах. Я Джек. Я вчера нашёл твою собаку.  
  
Говорить этому парню, небритому, с синяками под глазами, что надо лучше заботиться о псе, Джек не стал. Явно же парень и о себе позаботиться не может.  
  
Не почувствовав угрозы, Барнс сдулся, пошатнувшись, опёрся о стену, снова возвращаясь в полуавтоматический режим. Складывалось ощущение, что в нём перегорела какая-то очень важная батарея, позволявшая в «Гидре» функционировать вполне сносно. Без привычных медикаментов сознание прорывалось наружу, вытаскивая откуда-то из глубины полустертые образы прошлого: людей, события, чувства.  
  
Зимним было быть неоспоримо более удобно, даже проще, но Брок так не думал, отказывался считать Зимнего лишь инструментом, функцией, он хотел вернуть ему человечность, хотел вернуть Барнса, а для Барнса — свободы.  
  
В ладонь ткнулся влажный нос, жёлтые глаза смотрели с укором.  
  
— Заботливый мой, — тускло улыбнулся Барнс и снова перевёл взгляд на нежданного гостя. — Это мой… Брок.  
  
— Так ты Брок… — задумчиво сказал Джек. — А как зовут тебя?  
  
От парня попахивало, и протез у него был ну очень странный. Джек никогда таких не видел.  
  
Барнс опустился на пол рядом с Броком, заглянул ему в глаза.  
  
— Ты именно этого хочешь? — и получив в ответ тяжёлый вздох, представился. — Джеймс. Больше ничего не помню, только имя и Брока.  
  
Пёс лизнул Барнса в щеку и, подойдя к Джеку, сел напротив, негромко заскулил, замёл хвостом, пытаясь объяснить, рассказать, что важному нужна помощь и он один не справится.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я забрал вас обоих? — спросил Джек. — Ну и наглая же ты морда!  
  
Клыкасто улыбнувшись, Брок застучал хвостом по грязному паркету, поднимая в воздух тучи пыли.  
  
Грустный Джек оказался намного сообразительнее и сразу понял, что от него требуется. Это с важным они долго находили общий язык, пока прятались, перебирались через океан, снова бежали и искали, куда приткнуться. Это сейчас они могли разговаривать, совсем не используя слова: одними взглядами, прикосновением, тихим поскуливанием. А Джека всему этому нужно было ещё учить и учить. Жаль, Брок не мог как раньше.  
  
— Мы справимся, — возразил из угла Барнс.  
  
Брок лишь выразительно на него рявкнул, снова повернул жалобную морду к Джеку и заскулил.  
  
— Вижу я, как вы справляетесь, — вздохнул Джек. — Джеймс, вам нужна помощь. И тебе, и Броку. У него бок болит, он его бережёт. И ты только посмотри, какой он тощий!  
  
Джек решил давить на состояние собаки, потому что о себе Джеймс, со всей очевидностью, не думал.  
  
Барнс сидел на полу, не сводя задумчивого взгляда с Брока. Сколько бы им ни пришлось идти, верный пёс всегда бежал впереди, бросался на противника, несмотря на разницу в массе и силе, защищал, опекал по мере своих возможностей, хотя и не обязан был вообще что-то, мог отойти в сторону, как и многие до него. И Барнс привык к поддержке, к твёрдому плечу, широкой спине, за которой, оказывается, можно было укрыться, привык получать и что ничего не требовали взамен.  
  
— Помоги ему, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил он. — Он столько для меня сделал. Брок не должен страдать, а я отплачу, я найду способ.  
  
Брок закатил глаза и, подобрав поводок, ткнулся носом в ладонь Джека.  
  
— Пойдем со мной в мой дом, — сказал Джек. — Там ты будешь уверен, что Брок в порядке, а Брок — что в порядке ты.  
  
Поднявшись, Барнс окинул цепким взглядом комнату, в которой они провели без малого пару недель. Брок, ведомый неуёмным беспокойством, со всегда свойственной ему хозяйственностью натащил сюда очень много нужных, по его мнению, вещей, которые было оставлять не очень правильно.  
  
Старый рюкзак, который они в самом начале своего путешествия увели у зазевавшегося туриста, потихоньку наполнялся, а Барнс тем временем исподтишка разглядывал неожиданного самаритянина: кто знает, зачем вообще этот Джек решил помогать непонятно кому.  
  
Осанка и разворот плеч говорили о его военном прошлом, как и внимательный взгляд и привычка, договариваясь, давить на слабые точки собеседника. А ещё он был достаточно обеспечен. Хорошую дорогую одежду носить, не кичась и не выставляя это своим достоинством, надо уметь. Но ему доверился Брок. Тот самый Брок, что перепроверял любые полученные от аналитиков сведения, по десятку раз просматривал отчеты бойцов, всё делил даже не на два, а сразу на десять, сидел сейчас рядом, разглядывая начищенные на блеска дорогие ботинки.  
  
Опустив козырёк бейсболки, Барнс закинул рюкзак на спину, ссутулился, опустил плечи, и правда становясь похожим на несколько месяцев бомжующего человека.  
  
Брок насмешливо фыркнул и, боднув Джека носом в бедро, довольный, потрусил к выходу.  


 

**4**

  
— Джеймс, — сказал Джек, оглядывая своих неожиданных гостей. — Пока будешь жить вот в этой комнате, видишь, вон одеяло Брока. Ему сегодня подстилку и миски привезут. И… — Джек принюхался и скривился, — пошёл бы ты вымылся. Брок, — подмигнул он собаке, — проследи.  
  
Пёс в ответ вскинул морду, подтверждая что услышал. Стоило за Джеком закрыться двери, Брок встряхнулся и направился в ванную, про себя вздыхая о том, как бы не помешала бы сейчас ему пара рук и другое строение глотки.  
  
— Я и сам могу, — попытался спорить Барнс, но замолчал под слишком знакомым, вполне человеческим взглядом бывшего дрессировщика.  
  
Брок развалился на коврике около душевой кабинки и вполглаза наблюдал за важным, подмечая, насколько сильно тот похудел. Пусть в «Гидре» их и не баловали разносолами, но хотя бы кормили плотно и по графику, а сейчас хорошо если удавалось найти что-то пригодное и не приходилось при этом воровать слишком уж открыто, чтобы не сильно выделяться.  
  
Заскулив, Брок накрыл морду лапой, признавая свою полную некомпетентность. Кто же знал, что согласившаяся прикрыть их побег ведьма затребует именно такую цену.  
  
— Мы справимся, — прошептал Барнс, уселся рядом и, подхватив тяжёлое собачье тело, прижал его к груди. — Всё наладится. Уже налаживается. Но почему Джек? Что ты в нём увидел?  


 

***

  
Пока Джеймс мылся, Джек заказал для него еду. Надо было выяснить, кто Джеймс и откуда. И, возможно, подгадить Сайласу, обнародовав его совершенно наплевательское отношениея к ветеранам.  
  
— Идите есть! — крикнул он через всю квартиру. — Броку тоже положено усиленное питание!  
  
Кормить Брока собачьим кормом, пусть даже суперэлитным, Джек не собирался. Ветеринар оставил рекомендации по натуральному кормлению собаки, и прислуга наготовила здоровенную кастрюлю мяса с овощами, витаминами и костной мукой.  
  
Брок очутился на кухне тут же, нетерпеливо переступая с лапы на лапу и поводя носом. Следом показался и Барнс во вполне чистой и приличной одежде того самого туриста. Правда, футболка едва не лопалась на его могучих плечах. Он глянул искоса на довольно чавкающего Брока и тоже сел за стол.  
  
— Мы с Броком не из вашей страны, — поспешил разъяснить Барнс, едва утолив голод. Он помнил, что Джек что-то говорил про местных ветеранов и недостаточную поддержку, и связываться с активистами и правозащитниками не хотел. — Я мало что умею из мирных профессий, могу следить за порядком, сторожить дом, но у вас хорошая охранная система. Вы только скажите, что делать, и я научусь.  
  
— Ешь пока, — буркнул Джек. Значит эмигрант. Ну и ладно. Не выгонять же его теперь, раз позвал. — Будешь тренером Брока тогда. Я, знаешь ли, принял за него ответственность.  
  
— Тренером? — Барнс глянул на Брока и едва сдержал улыбку.  
  
Худые впалые бока ходили ходуном. Был бы тот человеком, то скорее всего хохотал бы сейчас в голос, бил бы ладонями по коленям, изредка утирая слёзы.  
  
— Ну да, — Джек посмотрел на явно улыбающуюся собаку. — Должен же с ним кто-то гулять. Я не всегда могу. Я часто не ночую дома… — Джек понять не мог, о чем он вообще думал, подбирая собаку. — Его надо кормить, выводить, и вообще… помыть бы.  
  
На фразе про помывку Брок вздрогнул и, прижав уши к голове, как-то не очень уверенно оскалился.  
  
Поблагодарив за еду и привычно сразу вымыв за собой посуду (а заодно и всё остальное, что нашлось в мойке), Барнс подхватил упирающегося пса на руки и уткнулся носом в шерсть, убеждаясь в правоте Джека. Брок и впрямь изрядно пованивал псиной и ещё чем-то неприятно кислым, но сдаваться так просто не собирался. Для начала он собрал все силы и попытался рвануться на волю, едва не опрокинув Барнса и чуть не задев лапой едва успевшего отойти Джека. Однако Брок быстро — всего-то минут пять вертелся, сучил лапами — признал поражение, заскулил, жалобно опустив уши и пряча голову в подмышечную впадину своего экзекутора.  
  
— Слушай, не так всё и страшно, тебя же не из шланга холодной водой по стене размазывать будут, угомонись, бедная несчастная псина, — буркнул Барнс, покосившись на Джека.  
  
Джек кинул Джеймсу флакон шампуня со счастливой собакой на этикетке.  
  
— Я слышал, что собаки любят валяться в лужах, но не любят мыться, — усмехнулся он. — Брок, мы сейчас возьмем тебя за лапы, отнесем в ванную и вымоем.  
  
Тот в ответ лишь повис тряпочкой на руках у Барнса, всем своим видом как бы говоря, что если он согласен на любые пытки ради тарелки вкусной еды, то это ещё не значит, что он сдался и не попробует отомстить.  
  
— Клоун, — покачал головой Барнс и кивком головы поблагодарил Джека.  
  
Но в ванной Брок мало того что без каких-либо разговоров перепрыгнул бортик душевой кабины, так ещё и настолько выразительно наслаждался помывкой, что Барнс, откинув в сторону найденную щётку, возмутился.  
  
— Что ты устроил на кухне? Зачем было это представление?  
  
Брок тявкнул и положил мокрую морду ему на колено.  
  
— Господи, Брок, что за ерунда. Ты справляешься, это я… я никак не могу вспомнить.  
  
Когда мокрый Брок подошёл к Джеку и старательно встряхнулся, Джек только рассмеялся.  
  
— Это месть, да? Вредная собака! Иди осваивай свою новую подстилку и игрушки. Вон, смотри, — Джек протянул Броку резиновую пупырчатую косточку ярко-синего цвета. — Говорят, для зубов полезно.  
  
Брок быстро обживал предоставленное пространство, и, казалось, не было ни одного места, куда бы он не сунул свой любопытный нос. Пёс был везде. Он успевал пробежать вместе с Барнсом несколько кругов по кварталу, потом, отмытый, ввалиться в спальню Джека, попрыгать у того на кровати, разбудить, вылизать и умчаться вниз на запах жареного бекона, в очередной раз заныкать куда-нибудь фляжку Джека, а если тот возвращался слишком поздно и от него пахло алкоголем, то обфыркать со всех сторон и удалиться с гордым видом, полдня потом не даваясь в руки. А уж про любовниц Джека и говорить не приходилось, их Брок на дух не переносил, пусть и терпел, отчётливо кривясь от сюсюканья.  
  
А вот Давиду не повезло. Совершенно доведённый до ручки, Брок чувствительно прикусил за предплечье завалившегося на диван пьяного в дымину Шепарда, и, не оттащи его вовремя подоспевший Барнс, на одного победителя танков могло бы сталь меньше.  
  
Джек не стал ругать Брока. Поощрительно потрепал за ушами и выдал кусок сырого бекона: Шепард бесил его до белых глаз.  
  
— Какая страшная собака! — притворно пугаясь, умилилась очередная то ли Джули, то ли Лили.  
  
Охранники Джека проверили её документы и позволили подняться на второй этаж. Джек пошёл следом.  
  
Когда в доме появлялись чужие, Барнс не мог спать. Если с охранниками Джека уже очень давно пусть не подружился, но водил вполне приятельские отношения, втайне от принца — надо же, целый принц, угораздило же их с Броком нарваться на не самую простую персону! — натаскивая ребят в ножевом бое, поладил с прислугой, то ко всем остальным относился точно так же, как и Брок, разве что покусать не мог.  
  
И совершенно иррационально ревновал Джека ко всему миру.  


 

***

  
Под утро Джек выполз из спальни на балкон. Довольная Джули валялась в постели. Надо бы её выставить.  
  
Джек погладил ткнувшегося в ладонь Брока. Пёс прижал морду ему к бедру и тихо заскулил, жалуясь, как же надоели все эти девицы.  
  
— Вам бы поспать, — сказал Барнс, неслышно подойдя со спины. — Хотя бы пару часов. Я вызвал такси для мисс Сантини.  
  
— Она ещё и Сантини? — без интереса спросил Джек. — А Шепард спит?  
  
— В гостевой комнате.  
  
Перед Джеком, как по волшебству, появился стакан с прохладной водой и таблетка аспирина.  
  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Джек и потрепал Джеймса по плечу.  
  
Он велел охраннику отправить в прессу фотографии целующегося с Анжелой Шепарда и завалился спать в пропахную сексом постель.  
  
Снился Джеку моющийся Джеймс — его мощная спина, крепкие бедра, круглая подтянутая задница в хлопьях мыльной пены.  
  
Закрыв дверь спальни Джека, Барнс привалился к ней спиной.  
  
— Вот что ты смотришь? — огрызнулся он, отпихивая морду Брока в сторону.  
  
Пёс выразительно склонил голову набок, говоря взглядом больше, чем вообще возможно сказать, вывалил розовый язык, оглядел Барнса с ног до головы и лизнул ладонь, подкидывая самое очевидное решение топорщащей штаны проблемы.  
  
— Отстань.  
  
Барнс старательно вычистил весь пентхаус, вылизал почти до зеркального блеска, разобрал и разморозил холодильник, который, впрочем, в этом совершенно не нуждался, дважды вывел странно поглядывающего на него Брока и только тогда взглянул на часы — будить Джека было рано.  
  
При мысли о принце тело отозвалось сладким мучительным жаром. Сжав причинное место через ткань домашних штанов, Барнс зажмурился, прикусил нижнюю губу и тихо застонал, но, открыв глаза, смог только выматериться.  
  
— Брок, иди к чёрту. Дай хоть подрочить в одиночестве. И так чувствую себя извращенцем, когда встаёт от одного взгляда собственной собаки!  


 

**5**

  
— Черт, да мне просто повезло! — воскликнул Джек, ввалившись в дом. — Джеймс, Брок, привет! Представляете, я успел выгулять по магазинам своих ребят до того, как в казначействе кончились деньги! И нет, это не я их все потратил!  
  
Барнс поднялся с пола, потянулся, разминая мышцы и светло улыбнулся Джеку.  
  
— Ужинать будете? — спросил он, по привычке переходя на «вы», натянул футболку.  
  
С дивана, вяло помахивая хвостом, что-то сонно рыкнул Брок.  
  
— Как можно потратить сразу все деньги королевства? Уильям Кросс не сильно рад закончившейся войне, раз пытается давить на короля таким образом.  
  
— Буду, — кивнул Джек, успевший полюбоваться торсом Джеймса до того, как тот оделся. — И ты со мной. Не думал, что ты следишь за политикой.  
  
Барнс пожал плечами, раскладывая по тарелкам плов.  
  
— Животное, ты есть будешь? — крикнул он и отставил тарелку, не дождавшись реакции. — Эта давняя привычка моего командира, — Барнс рефлекторно коснулся позвякивающих под футболкой жетонов, — быть в курсе всего, что происходит вокруг тебя, чтобы успеть среагировать, а не тупо отстреливать всех, кто шевельнётся в мою сторону.  
  
С дивана одобрительно рявкнули.  
  
— А каким был твой командир? — спросил Джек. — Расскажешь?  
  
Он так привык к Джеймсу и Броку, что уже не представлял, как жил без них. С ними привычный холод в душе отступал. С ними было тепло.  
  
— Он был мудаком в полном смысле данного слова, — Барнс отложил вилку в сторону. — Но мудаком правильным, единственным человеком, которому поперёк горла встало то, что происходило на базе. — По паркету, тяжело ступая, процокал Брок, сел рядом с Барнсом, заскулил тихо, подпихивая локоть носом. — Он помог мне сбежать, просто так помог, потому что считал это правильным. Пожертвовал собой. Он всегда собой жертвует ради меня.  
  
Губы Барнса дрогнули, он наклонился к Броку, обхватив его морду ладонями и прижал к своей груди.  
  
— Что ж у вас там творилось? — задумчиво спросил Джек.  
  
— Я… — Барнс подавился воздухом, сжал губы в тонкую линию, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
Он никому и никогда не рассказывал о себе, не думал, что найдётся ещё кто-то, кому он сможет довериться и открыться. Слишком многое стояло на кону, когда они с Броком покинули США, слишком невероятной, почти невозможной была его история, но Джек… ему хотелось верить.  
  
Брок лизнул его руку, как бы давая и своё согласие.  
  
— Я эксперимент, модифицированный человек с разогнанным всем, что только можно, киллер без страха, эмоций и лишних мыслей, результат экспериментов ещё гитлеровских ученых. Идеальный механизм. — Барнс невесело усмехнулся, вытянул из кармана монетку и раскатал её пальцами левой руки в тонкую пластинку. — Препараты для подавления воли, стирание долгосрочной памяти электрическим током, папка с командами, способными переключить программу щелчком пальцев, и хранение в криокамере вместо жизни.  
  
Брок заскулил.  
  
— О господи! — выдохнул Джек. — Господи боже мой! Разве так можно с живым человеком? Я… Джеймс, что я могу для тебя сделать? Как помочь?  
  
— Вы уже и так многое сделали. Вы спасли нас, дали крышу над головой, надежду на возможное завтра, разве этого мало? Это мы не знаем, чем отплатить вам за доброту. — Барнс тепло улыбнулся и подхватил вилку. — Ешьте, мой принц, остывает.  
  
— Тебе помог бежать твой командир, да? А где он теперь?  
  
Вилка в ладони Барнс дрогнула, сгибаясь пополам.  
  
— Он заплатил своей жизнью за то, чтобы мне дали уйти, — он снова коснулся жетонов. — Возможно… я не знаю сможем, ли мы… он всегда со мной.  
  
Джек положил ладонь на живую руку Джеймса. Он не знал, что сказать.  
  
— Ты в безопасности здесь, — наконец выговорил он. — И ты, и Брок.  
  
Перевернув ладонь, Барнс коснулся пальцев Джека, погладил, аккуратно касаясь, любуясь тонкими длинными пальцами, узким запястьем, почти прозрачной кожей с тонкими реками вен. Он не думал, что делает что-то неправильное, запретное или слишком личное, просто касался, гладил, стараясь хоть так выразить свою приязнь, симпатию.  
  
Джек почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь, а сердцебиение учащается. Он ненадолго опустил отяжелевшие веки, а потом взглянул Джеймсу в глаза.  
  
Привстав и потянувшись через стол, Барнс коснулся губ Джека своими, вплёл пальцы живой руки в короткие волосы на затылке принца, притянул ближе, углубляя поцелуй.  
  
Джек ответил на поцелуй с жаром, какого даже сам от себя не ожидал. Губы Джеймса, умелые и мягкие, жадный язык и странная неуверенность, которую Джеку хотелось прогнать.  
  
Целоваться через стол было неудобно, и Джек встал, быстро обошёл стол и склонился над Джеймсом, чтобы снова поцеловать его и вплести пальцы в его густые волосы.  
  
Застонав ему в губы, Барнс поднялся, подхватил его под задницу одной рукой, прижал к себе сильнее. Джеком хотелось обладать, присвоить его себе, забрать у мира, королевства, семьи, выгнать из взгляда усталую тоску, согреть наконец, сделать самым счастливым, таким, каким себя чувствовал Барнс рядом с ними, с Джеком и Броком.  
  
Опуская Джека на постель, он уже не мог ни о чём думать.  


 

***

  
Джек открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. Он выспался. А ещё ему было хорошо, как не было очень давно. Что бы там ни делали с Джеймсом гитлеровские недобитки, талантов к любви они ему не отбили. Даже с Джозефом, которого Джек, как ему казалось, любил, ему ни разу не было настолько хорошо. Настолько сладко и правильно.  
  
Джек погладил спящего Джеймса по щеке, заправил за ухо упавшую на лицо каштановую прядь. Тронул цепочку с жетонами, прочитал выбитые буквы. «Брок Рамлоу», личный номер, какие-то коды… Жетоны погибшего командира? А потом Джеймс назвал в честь него свою собаку.  
  
Что-то сонно буркнув, Джеймс подгрёб Джека к себе под бок, обнял, утыкаясь носом в волосы на макушке, и снова засопел.  
  
Дверь спальни тихо скрипнула. Брок застыл на пороге, оглядывая разворошённую постель и, развернувшись, вышел. Добрёл до входной двери и лёг на коврик, ожидая, когда явится прислуга, чтобы ускользнуть и немного проветриться.  
  
Он, конечно же, знал, что всё будет именно так, что он не сможет, да и не станет удерживать Барнса рядом с собой. Ну что тому может дать собака? Старая ведьма ни словом не обмолвилась о том, обратимо ли заклятие, лишь предложила обменять жизнь на жизнь. Брок уже был готов умереть, лишь бы полубессознательный Зимний смог хоть как-то укрыться, сбросить с хвоста агентов «Гидры», стать самим собой. А в итоге с хвостом оказался именно он. Хвостом, четырьмя лапами и плешивой чёрной шкурой.  
  
Но на сердце всё равно было муторно. Нет, ему самому нравился Джек. Если уж разбираться, сильно нравился, но Джек человек, а Брок, хоть и отличный, но всего лишь пёс. Выбор очевиден.  
  
— Куда делся Брок? — Джек уже обшарил всю квартиру, глянул вниз со всех балконов. — Джеймс?  
  
Барнс вышел из ванной, вытирая отросшие волосы и взволнованно огляделся.  
  
— Брок! — позвал он. — Эй, животное, не дури! — И когда тот не отозвался, пошатнулся, сжал в ладони жетоны. — Нет… нет-нет-нет!  
  
Впрыгивая в одежду, Барнс мысленно пытался представить, куда могло понести Брока, где его искать и что сказать в своё оправдание. Спать с одним возлюбленным на глазах у второго… о чём он вообще думал, почему не поговорил с Броком, хоть и сложно разговаривать с тем, кто тебе не может нормально ответить?  
  
— Прости, я должен его найти, — притянув к себе Джека, выдохнул ему в губы Барнс.  
  
— Вместе будем искать, — ответил Джек. — Надо было ему маячок на ошейник прицепить. Найдётся — так и сделаю!  
  
— А он тебе потом голову откусит, — заверил его Барнс.  
  
Не помнил он, сколько они носились как два умалишенных по улицам, сколько звали, выкрикивая имя Брока, — всё без толку. Пёс словно сквозь землю провалился. И ладно бы это был мелкий трясущийся на сквозняке комок нервных клеток из дамской сумочки, но как можно потерять огромного чёрного, как смола, пса на светлых улицах Шайло, Барнс и представить себе не мог. Кого бы они с Джеком не спрашивали, никто не видел Брока.  
  
Когда начало темнеть и Джек совсем выбился из сил и весь издергался, Барнс молча сел на поребрик, вплёл в волосы пальцы и с силой дёрнул. И снова новое чувство накрывало с головой, незнакомое, горькое до невозможности, оно раздирало гортань проглоченным воем, рвалось из груди вместе с сердцем, вместе с последними искорками надежды вернуть всё назад.  
  
— Пойдём домой, — хрипло позвал Джек. — У него мой телефон на ошейнике. Брок найдется, и мне позвонят. Пойдём. Тебе надо поесть.  
  
Консьерж в фойе дома Джека помахал им рукой.  
  
— Ваше высочество, сэр, ваш пёс вернулся час назад один, мы думали, с вами что-то произошло, и обратились в полицию.  
  
Дальше Барнс слушать не стал, а дожидаться лифта — тем более: что ему каких-то тридцать с чем-то этажей? Взлетев наверх, он бухнулся на колени рядом с тихо поскуливающим Броком, обнял его, стиснул изо всех сил, выдохнул со стоном, чувствуя как печёт под веками, расчерчивает щеки дорожками слёз. Он не потерял, не упустил самого дорогого.  
  
— Прости меня, господи, Брок, прости, умоляю.  
  
Джек вышел из лифта и обнял обоих.  
  
— Брок, ну что же ты, — укоризненно сказал он. — Мы же тебя любим. А ты так нас напугал.  


 

***

  
Что-то всё-таки изменилось. Брок больше не приходил ночевать в спальню к Барнсу, не прыгал по Джеку, вылизывая и стараясь разбудить, не ластился под ладонью, а замирал, зажмуривался, будто бы запоминая ласку.  
  
— Ну что с тобой? — Барнс присел рядом с облюбованным Броком диваном, погладил привычно, почесал за ушами. — Я же люблю тебя. Ничего не изменилось, слышишь? Я люблю тебя, Брок. И чтобы не произошло, каким бы ты не стал, любить не перестану. Пожалуйста.  
  
Но Брок лишь тяжело вздохнул и отвернул морду, спрятав нос под диванную подушку.  
  
Джек тоже приходил к Броку, обнимал его, шептал в острое ухо:  
  
— Брок, не обижайся на нас, пожалуйста. Мы правда тебя любим. И друг друга любим. Но и тебя тоже. Ты же понимаешь, правда?  
  
Он понимал, правда понимал, но легче от этого не делалось. Он не ревновал, не к чему было. Пошатавшись по городу с несколько часов, Брок наконец понял, смог уложить в себе бушевавшие внутри эмоции, понять их, дать им название. Он отчаянно завидовал этим двоим, но ничего не мог поделать с той судьбой, что ему уготовила старая ведьма.  
  
Лизнув Джека в щёку, Брок неуверенно забил хвостом, стараясь уверить самого себя, что он только пёс.

 

 

**6**

  
— Я еду в Геф, — объявил Джек Джеймсу и Броку. — Разведка. Не скучайте без меня.  
  
Брок заинтересованно приподнял ухо, оглянулся на копающегося в интернете Барнса и разжал челюсти, выплевывая изжёванный мячик, всем своим видом показывая, как ему не нравится вся эта затея.  
  
— Мне позволено будет узнать состав группы и настоящую причину? — поинтересовался Барнс, захлопнув крышку ноутбука.  
  
— Зачем, Джеймс? — удивился Джек.  
  
— Не сочти за хвастовство, мой принц, но я хоть и отрастил обратно лишь часть головного мозга, — он постучал указательным пальцем по виску, где ещё были видны круглые ожоги, — но всё ещё лучшее оружие эпохи. Я не умаляю ни твоих заслуг, ни твоих знаний, но две головы лучше, чем одна. — Барнс легко поднялся, приблизился к Джеку, коснулся большим пальцем живой руки его щеки, очертил скулу. — Мы не хотим тебя потерять из-за недогляда.  
  
Джек задумался. В преданности Джеймса он давно успел убедиться, а Брок и подавно никогда никому ничего не скажет.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Джек. — Просто чтобы тебе было спокойнее.  
  
И принялся рассказывать.  
  
Стоило Джеку произнести имя Шепарда, Брок оскалился, зарычал зло, прижал уши к голове. Барнс же задумчиво отстучал бионическими пальцами по столешнице затейливый ритм, потом поднялся и скрылся в комнате, вернувшись через пару секунд. Сев обратно, он положил перед Джеком маленькую круглую запонку, матово поблескивающую в искусственном свете лампы.  
  
— Кое-что из моего старого арсенала, — пояснил он, на что Брок неодобрительно заворчал и, показательно задрав хвост, ушёл спать на диван, но судя по стоящим торчком ушам, продолжал внимательно следить за разговором. — Это маячок, но не такой, какие стоят на вооружении твоей охраны, не армейский, у него огромная зона покрытия и сигнал идёт не на сервер, а напрямую ко мне, — Барнс ткнул пальцем в крышку ноутбука. — Возьми его пожалуйста, так мне будет спокойнее и, если что, я смогу прийти на помощь.  
  
Джек не стал спорить и взял запонку. Джеймсу так будет спокойнее, а ему такая мелочь не помешает.  
  
— Пойдем погуляем с Броком? — предложил он. — У меня ещё полтора часа до отъезда.  
  
Покосившись на развалившегося кверху брюхом пса, Барнс усмехнулся:  
  
— А можно и без Брока, раз большая грозная собака обиделась и не хочет пончик.  
  
Брок хотел пончик, очень хотел. Мясо было, конечно, очень вкусным, овощи выше всяких похвал, за что он тихо обожал кухарку Джека, но иногда так не хватало простых человеческих радостей: чашки крепчайшего кофе или чего-нибудь с градусом, хорошей сигары и, чего греха таить, трахаться хотелось так, что в глазах искрило от витавшего вокруг запаха секса.  
  
А потому Брок уже сидел у двери, зажав в зубах поводок и ждал, пока его хозяева — слово-то какое противное — наконец налижутся и обратят внимание на «большую грозную собаку».  
  
Джек уже свыкся с любовью Брока к человеческой еде и напиткам. Он регулярно застукивал его за тем, что Брок, взобравшись на стол, лакал кофе из его чашки или виски из стакана.  
  
— Пончики — это вредно, — Джек с трудом оторвался от губ Джеймса, — но пусть будут пончики.  
  
Барнс не хотел отпускать Джека никуда. Всю прогулку и то время, пока они сидели в парке, его грызло злое предчувствие беды, зудело неприятно на задней стенке черепа, звенело знакомой натянутой струной, но что он мог сделать? Не отпускать Джека только из-за каких-то предчувствий бывшего солдата? Навязаться в отряд? Кто он такой — неизвестный гражданский с собакой, но без документов и рекомендаций.  
  
— Береги себя! — попросил он, прижав Джека к груди, стиснул в объятиях, надеясь, что хоть так неясная тревога если не притупится, то хотя бы обретёт более чёткие очертания. — И звони, если что-то пойдет не так, мы будем на месте через пару часов.  
  
— Хорошо, Джеймс, — согласился Джек. — Я постараюсь. Документы для тебя в моем сейфе, код — номер твоего армейского жетона. Если я не вернусь… Вы с Броком есть в завещании.  
  
— Даже думать об этом не смей, — рявкнул Барнс, чувствуя, как в груди знакомо похолодело, выметая из головы все здравые мысли, оставляя только подробную карту местности, маршрут перемещения разведгруппы и количество вооружения, которое потребуется Зимнему, чтобы выкосить весь Геф к дьяволу. — Нам нужен ты: не документы, не твоё завещание. Нам! Нужен! Ты! — и наклонившись к самым губам, прошептал. — Мы любим тебя, я люблю.  
  
— Джеймс, я тоже люблю тебя, — тихо-тихо отозвался Джек. — Но на войне случается всякое. Ты же понимаешь. — Он опустился на одно колено, поцеловал Брока в холодный мокрый нос и сказал: — Мне пора.  
  
Когда за Джеком закрылась дверь, Брок завыл — горестно, протяжно, словно озвучивая всё то, что и так травило душу Барнса.  
  
— И я беспокоюсь, — выдохнул он, сполз на пол. — Мы ведь не дадим случиться беде?  
  
Брок согласно рыкнул и устроил тяжёлую голову у Барнса на колене.

 

***

  
Все пошло наперекосяк с самого начала. Сайлас сунул в группу Джека Шепарда, от которого пользы не было никакой, а вреда — сколько угодно.  
  
Потом и группу, и гефских проводников на подходе к ставке мятежников расстреляли снайперы. Джека и, как ни странно, Шепарда не задели. Шепард запаниковал и потребовал повернуть назад, но Джек уперся.  
  
Им удалось взорвать склады мятежников и захватить Белиала. Шепард размахивал руками и кричал, что мятежников снабжает оружием Гильбоа, тряс доказательствами. Джек только сильнее стискивал зубы, чтобы не наорать на него.  
  
Они добыли транспорт и стали пробираться к своим. Белиала надо было доставить живым во что бы то ни стало.

 

***

  
Барнс нутром почувствовал, что что-то не так, в первые же часы, как Джек уехал. Он ходил взад-вперёд по гостиной, то и дело посматривая на мерно мигающую точку маяка на экране ноутбука. Вроде бы всё шло по плану, группа укладывалась в тщательно высчитанные Барнсом временные рамки, но на сердце от этого спокойнее не становилось. Он чувствовал чёрную тучу, нависшую над их принцем.  
  
Ещё в бытность Зимним Солдатом он привык прислушиваться к своему чутью. Брок всегда отслеживал состояние своего подопечного, спокойно, без лишних слов мог переиграть любую операцию и не прогадал ни разу.  
  
Вот и сейчас он беспокойно молотил хвостом, поглядывая на метания Барнса, только сделать ничего не мог.  
  
Когда после полуночи красная точка маяка двинулась в противоположную сторону от точки эвакуации, Барнс уже стоял в дверях с рюкзаком за плечами.  
  
— Мы успеем, должны успеть!  
  
Внимательно отслеживая перемещения Джека, Барнс то и дело вытягивал телефон из кармана, с каждой секундой, каждым километром, оставленным за спиной хмурился всё сильнее и прибавлял скорости, выжимая максимум даже для Зимнего Солдата.  
  
Он бежал вперёд, не особо разбирая местность, лишь краем глаза следили чтобы мчащийся рядом Брок не отставал, интуитивно выбирая дорогу, более безопасную для его лап.  
  
Услышав впереди звуки автоматных очередей, Барнс глухо зарычал, готовый положить там всех голыми руками, если с принца упал хоть один волос, но мелькнувшие чуть в стороне фары спешно покидающей границу Гильбоа машины, отрезвили.  
  
— Они там! — крикнул Барнс, забирая левее.  
  
Он отчетливо слышал скрежет покорёженных выстрелами колёсных дисков, видел искры, высекаемые капотом заваливающейся на бок машины. Из последних сил рванувшись вперёд, он оказался на дороге прямо перед несущимся на него совершенно неуправляемым автомобилем.  
  
Асфальт под ногами Барнса дымился, сервоприводы левой руки натужно выли, перераспределяя нагрузку, мышцы горели, но машина, влетев в него на полной скорости, затормозила и остановилась.  
  
— Джеймс?! — даже в темноте Джек узнал знакомое лицо и блеск протеза.  
  
И тут как-то освободившийся Белиал кинулся на него с пистолетом.  
  
Барнс видел, что критически не успевает. Натруженные мышцы намертво свело судорогой, и он даже до винтовки, болтающейся за плечом, дотянуться не мог, и словно в замедленной съёмке смотрел, как вздрагивает Джек, вываливаясь из распахнутой водительской двери, как в скупом свете фар бликует зажатый в ладони какого-то мужика пистолет — и отчаянный рывок Брока, смазанной тенью мелькнувшего между ними, оглушающий выстрел и вой, переходящий в болезненный стон.  
  
Брок, черный пёс, восемьдесят килограммов ярости и преданности, бросился на Белиала — и поймал пулю в плечо. Он успел прокусить держащую пистолет руку, но вот на выщербленный асфальт упал не пёс — упал человек. Голый мужик с ошейником на жилистой шее.  
  
— Блядь, я когда-нибудь добегаюсь.  
  
Где-то рядом молился и крестился Шепард, и Джек повернулся и коротко ударил его в лицо, чтоб заткнулся. А потом бросился к Броку и Джеймсу.  
  
Кое-как отцепив бионические пальцы от капота автомобиля, Барнс покачнулся. Он видел Джека, кинувшегося к шипящему и ругающемуся на трёх языках Броку, живому, снова человеческого вида, мать его, Броку, видел зажимающего кровящий нос Шепарда… и чувствовал, что скапливавшееся всё это время напряжение достигло максимума, переливаясь волной через край, накрывая.  
  
В два шага оказавшись рядом с самыми необходимыми ему людьми во всём мире, он упал на колени, сграбастывая их обоих в объятия, ткнулся сухими губами сначала в губы одного, потом второго и захохотал.  
  
— Вот хули ржёшь-то, а? — в ответ оскалился Брок.  
  
— Брок… — выдавил Джек. — Брок, как?.. Почему? Ты… ты не…  
  
— Я — не, высочество, что бы ты этим ни хотел сказать. Так, малышня, — Брок сел голой задницей на асфальт, поёжился и схватился за плечо. — Мы с Барнсом в кусты и домой своим ходом, — быстро прикинул он, оглядевшись, — а ты, высочество, встречай кавалерию, как и положено принцу.  
  
Барнс без разговоров одним движением поднялся на ноги, подхватил раненого Брока, на миг уткнувшись носом ему в волосы на затылке.  
  
— Отставить, сладкий, поминки по моей чёрной шкуре дома устраивать будешь. Ходу, ходу отсюда.  
  
Джек обласкал взглядом статную поджарую фигуру бывшего пса, тряхнул головой и принялся выкрикивать распоряжения.  


 

***

  
Домой Джек добрался только к вечеру следующего дня, злой как черт от навязанного «братства» с Шепардом. Ему хотелось в душ… и напиться. А ещё — обнять Джеймса и выслушать историю Брока: всю, целиком, от начала и до конца.  
  
Он скинул Джеймсу короткую smsку: «Возвращаюсь», и всю дорогу до дома думал, что, наверное, теперь-то уж никого не застанет в пентхаусе. Может, Джеймс и Брок ему только померещились? Не бывает же, чтобы собаки превращались в людей!  
  
В пентхаусе было тихо и накурено. Брок, развалившись на диване и поставив пепельницу себе прямо на голый живот, выпускал струйки дыма в высокий потолок. Когда открылась дверь, он даже не дёрнулся, лишь рассеянно улыбнулся и приветственно помахал рукой.  
  
Джек почти физически почувствовал, как с плеч спадает тяжесть. Но тут он увидел повязку на левом плече Брока, и сердце сжалось.  
  
— Брок, ты сильно ранен? — спросил он. — Где Джеймс? Как вы добрались до дома?  
  
Брок сел по-турецки, облокотился на колени, не выпуская изо рта сигарету, глянул с прищуром.  
  
— Да ты садись, высочество. Вижу, тебя ещё и выебали напоследок, — он покачал головой. — Барнс умёлся за продуктами, а плечо заживёт, и не такое бывало. Давай так, мы сейчас поговорим, ты задашь все свои вопросы, пока сладенького нет, и мы решим, что и как дальше будет. Лады?  
  
— Ну давай. — Джек прошёлся до бара, налил бурбона себе и Броку, поставил перед ним стакан. — Как… Ты оборотень?  
  
— Нет, — усмехнулся в ответ Брок. — Ты бы в сказки не верил бы, хоть и принц. Я банально не до конца прочёл условия контракта и вместо вечного покоя обрёл четыре лапы, хвост и триста фунтов дополнительной нервотрёпки.  
  
— Не понял, — качнул головой Джек и сделал глоток, и кубики льда застучали, сталкиваясь друг с другом. — Что за контракт? С кем?  
  
Брок в два глотка прикончил бурбон.  
  
— Барнс тебе рассказывал, как мы сбежали? Сам-то мало что помнит, — он откинулся на спину дивана, — только после разморозки, вместо мозга кусок льда, но его снова должны были обнулить. Поверь, тебе не надо знать, что это такое и какой после этого дерьма Барнс. Сами бы мы уйти не смогли. Гидра — не та организация, из которой можно уволиться и уйти через проходную, зажав подмышкой суперкомпьютер. Я много лет искал выход и нашёл. — Брок почесал заросший чёрной густой щетиной подбородок. — Не тот я человек, чтобы верить во всякую магию-шмагию, высочество, но за время службы всякого навидался. Да и что мы теряли? У Барнса и так мозгов к тому моменту почти не осталось, и мы доверились этой старухе. Гата обещала вывести Барнса и укрыть от слежки за мою жизнь. И я согласился.  
  
— Гата? — нахмурился Джек, вспоминая. — Такая… с бородавкой на подбородке?  
  
— Вот ты меня сейчас заинтриговал, — Брок подался вперёд. — Неужто знаком с этой старой перечницей? Ну да, с бородавкой и разряжения как цыганка.  
  
— Я ребёнком был, — медленно произнес Джек. — Она мне… нагадала. Адского пса и мертвеца. Не то я их полюблю, не то они меня… Мутная история, в общем. Я почти сразу из головы выкинул. Так почему вы решили перебраться в Гильбоа? И откуда?  
  
Плеснув ещё бурбона себе в стакан, Брок усмехнулся.  
  
— Ну, Барнс ничего такой мертвец. Ему лет сто скоро будет, а мне с адским псом явно польстила. Ну да ладно. Ты потом сладенькому расскажи, он любит всякую мистику. Это он, кстати, решал, куда ехать, я тогда уже псом бегал и лапу на столбы задирал. Из Штатов мы.  


 

**7**

  
Вечером Джек, сытый и вымытый, лежал на своей кровати, теперь не кажущейся такой уж широкой, между Броком и Джеймсом.  
  
— Никогда не пробовал тройничок с мужчинами, — признался он. — Вы же не против?  
  
Барнс молча погладил его по животу и устроил голову на плече, жарко выдыхая в шею.  
  
— Ты себя в зеркало-то видел, высочество? — облизал губы Брок. — Как можно от такой красоты отказаться? Знал бы ты, как у меня всё поджималось, когда наблюдал за вами, думал, сдохну или из окна сигану, но оторвать взгляда не мог.  
  
— Зеркало показывает мне стрёмного небритого чувака, — отшутился Джек и поцеловал Брока. А потом Джеймса.  
  
— Стрёмный и небритый здесь я, иногда Барнс, когда забывает, что гедонист, и начинает изображать винтовку с глазами, — хохотнул Брок, навалился сверху, заглядывая в глаза. — Это я должен спрашивать, не против ли ты. Больше отмазка про чувака с собакой не сработает. — Он, словно зачарованный, погладил Джека по щеке, коснулся губ, очертил их абрис.  
  
— Какая отмазка? — удивился Джек. — Какая собака?  
  
Он обхватил ладонями задницу Брока и с удовольствием сжал, притискивая к себе.  
  
Барнсу впервые было совершено не страшно. Он исступленно касался обоих своих мужчин, гладил их, наслаждаясь, казалось бы, совершенно невозможной близостью, вседозволенностью, сердцем ощущая: он нашёл ту самую гавань, о которой так любят врать в книгах, и готов сделать всё, что угодно, лишь бы оставаться так всегда.  
  
Он прекрасно понимал, почему Брок на ночь глядя выставил его за дверь, понимал — и боялся возвращаться. Всю дорогу, пока Барнс тащил раненого любовника на руках, тот молчал, ни на что не реагируя, и думал. Вот только Барнс прекрасно знал Брока. Надумать тот мог что угодно. Им с Джеком нужно было поговорить. Это когда Брок был псом, можно было сказать — любишь меня, люби и мою собаку. А сейчас… Барнс спрятал голову у Джека на плече… они рисковали оба пойти по известному адресу, или Брок бы, привычно жертвуя собой, отошёл бы в сторону.  
  
Открывая замок, Барнс втайне даже от себя молился, чтобы Брок не залупнулся и его сложный характер не взял верх над чувствами. А потому облегченно выдохнул, привалившись к стене, когда услышал из гостиной долгий протяжный стон удовольствия.  


 

***

  
Много позже, глубокой ночью, когда Джек, утомлённый наслаждением, уже почти засыпал, он спросил:  
  
— Вы же не бросите меня теперь? Знаю, от опального принца одни проблемы…  
  
Брок что-то сонно пробурчал ему в плечо и подгрёб к себе поближе, выражая тем самым всё, что думает о совершенно беспочвенных сомнениях принца.  
  
— Ты — наш, — отозвался в темноте Барнс. — Наш со всеми проблемами, опалой, с ополоумевшим королём и приживалкой-фермером. — Он приподнялся на локте, заглядывая Джеку в глаза. — Я нисколько не шутил, когда говорил, что мы оба тебя любим. От Брока этих слов ты можешь не ждать, он делами обычно, но за него скажу я. Ты наш, а мы твои. Мы сделаем всё, что возможно и невозможно, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Корона, поражение соседа, голова Шепарда на каминной полке — всё, что тебе захочется.  
  
— У меня нет камина, — хмыкнул Джек. — Только во дворце… — и он душераздирающе зевнул.  
  
— Спи, мой принц, — мурлыкнул Барнс, коснулся губами его виска, и Джек погрузился в спокойный долгий сон.  


 

***

  
Потом было многое — самоубийство Джозефа и тошнотворный процесс против Шепарда, приказ отца расстрелять Джека прямо на заднем дворе Зала Совета и Брок с Джеймсом, отбившие принца и увезшие к дядюшке Уильяму.  
  
И если Барнс осторожничал, стараясь особо не светиться —всё же железная рука была достаточно приметной, — то Брок, наоборот, развернулся во всю ширь, вспоминая свой оперативный опыт, и вокруг принца, как по волшебству, выросла своя собственная маленькая, но верная армия.  
  
На все вопросы Брок привычно скалился, обнажая клыки, и поправлял ошейник, уверяя Джека, что ничего незаконного он не делает, но чуть ли не каждый день уточнял, так ли нужна корона и такой король.  
  
Барнсу едва удалось удержать Брока на заднем дворе Зала Совета, чтобы он, подхватив одну из винтовок, не отправился популярно разъяснять Сайласу, что так делать не стоит.  
  
Перед подписанием мирного договора с Гефом Сайлас — Джек видел это по глазам отца — хотел наговорить ему гадостей, возвыситься за его счёт. Но почему-то не стал этого делать.  
  
А потом все сложности в отношениях с отцом перестали быть для Джека важными. Потому что на подписании договора на короля было совершено покушение.  
  
Брок не преследовал киллера и его люди не двинулись с места, мгновенно оцепив сцену, не давая никому двинуться с места, не позволяя ни Розе, ни Томасина подскочить к распростёртому в луже своей же крови королю. Сайлас был жив, он смотрел на сына пустыми от боли глазами и пытался что-то сказать.  
  
— Я… прокляну тебя, — смог разобрать Барнс.  
  
Но отцовского проклятия Джек не расслышал. Сайлас потерял сознание раньше, чем Джек, тоже раненный, подошёл к нему.  
  
Почти сразу Барнсу удалось увести Джека в машину, усадить на заднее сиденье, впихнуть в руки термос с горячим чаем и, если судить по запаху, коньяком.  
  
— Судьба штука сложная, мой принц, — сказал Барнс, захлопывая за собой дверцу. — И иногда она играет краплёными картами вне зависимости от того, что остальным выдала шахматы.  
  
Он погладил Джека по колену и жестом фокусника выудил из-за пазухи две потрепанные карты таро.  
  
— Что это? — спросил Джек, придерживая под локоть левую руку, которую оцарапало пулей. Руку дергало, но пропитавшаяся кровью одежда залепила рану, и кровотечение остановилось.  
  
— Это, — Барнс положил ему на колени карты, по которым пятнадцать лет назад старая Гата предсказывала юному принцу, — наши с Броком судьбы, отданные совсем ещё юному принцу. Начало дороги.  
  
Джек выпил чай, посмотрел на простреленный рукав и улыбнулся.  
  
— Я хочу закончить весь этот фарс, — он повёл здоровой рукой. — Ты меня понимаешь?  
  
Улыбнувшись, Барнс аккуратно привлёк к себе Джека, коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони.  
  
— Делай как считаешь нужным. Мы всегда на твоей стороне.  


 

***

  
Через неделю Джека короновали. Сайлас умер от полученных ранений. Организм немолодого уже короля не выдержал наркоза. Сайлас просто не проснулся после операции.  
  
Никто не видел в задних рядах гостей приземистую старую цыганку, кутающуюся в вытертую разноцветную шаль и с материнской теплотой смотрящую на молодого короля и его наречённых, занявших положенное им место позади трона.  
  
И пусть для остальных они были лишь главой охраны и советником по безопасности, старая Гата знала, что ей больше не стоит волноваться за дальнейшие судьбы маленького одинокого принца, верного до последнего сторожевого пса и человека, постоянно оставляющего смерть с носом: им было теперь на кого опереться. А карты? А что карты? Они не назначают судьбы. Карты лишь указывают одну из дорог.


End file.
